The invention relates generally to stringed instruments and, more particularly, to stringed instruments providing variable tone adjustments.
Traditional stringed instruments such as guitars employ pickup devices to generate signals having frequencies dependent on tones produced by picking action of strings in a picking area. Those signals then are fed to amplifiers and speakers to provide audio outputs replicating the picked sound. Typically, a desired tonal output is provided by positioning of the pickup device under the strings of the guitar. However, selective variation of tonal output in prior string instruments is quite limited.
The object of this invention, therefor, is to provide a stringed instrument which allows extensive selective variations in tonal audio output.